I WiN
by Locke Yuu
Summary: What happens when Mikan discovers that Natsume isn't the prefect gentleman that she thought he was. Then Mikan planes for revenge. Sexual Revenge :D  I wrote a One-Shot: YOU help decide what happens in the story, First part of the story up! Will be removed on 16th of Aug. to its own story
1. Phase One: Makeover

Chapter 1: Phase One: Makeover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**_A/N: This is my M story, well first ever story Enjoy :D _**

"_M-Mikan" I pleaded, as I watched her repeatedly thrust the viberator in her wet self, moaning in pleasure. She played with your breast, twisting and pulling her nipples. All as she watched me. She watched me with her lustful auburn eyes. It was beginning to become unbearable to watch, but I wouldn't give in, not when I have my pride at stake._

It all began 1 week ago

In Hotaru's Lab

"Mikan, what are you going to do about Natsume?" she asked while fixing one of her gadgets.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently as she stuck another pocky in her mouth.

"Baka, I am taking about the way he treats you, don't you find that demining? He is say you should fall his every command and your agreeing with him?" snapped back at her because of her idiocy, she really cared about Mikan, even though she never shows it the way everyone does. This baka means the world to her.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and wondered if that how others see their relationship. Was she really being played as a sucker? Mikan was getting confused with each thought of all the things that happened with her and Natsume. Yup, Mikan and Natsume are going out. Hard to believe when before all they did was fight with each other. Although they still fight with each other now they were different, they loved each other. Mikan believed that Natsume was being the perfect gentlemen when ever others were around, was her logic so delusional that she put herself down do please Natsume?

"H-Hotaru…" she wailed as she jumped to her best friend. Hotaru sighed and let her hug her. She was afraid that if she didn't it would hurt her even more, now that she has this new found knowledge. She needed to do something

"Mikan, you have to punish Natsume" she said sternly, tilting Mikan head up so she could see her.

"Ehh? I-I could never do something like that!" "Besides, I am to weak, even though he can't use his Alice, he is still physically stronger than me!" shaking her hands no-way.

"Of course you're not going to hurt him, physically" Hotaru's smiled with a gleam in her eye, now making Mikan more scared of Hotaru's plan then Natsume.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria, Natsume was sitting next to Ruka, who did not look so good, staring at his phone. "Ruka?" raising an eyebrow to his best friend

"Um N-Natsume?" questioning as his face paled

"hm?" **What wrong with him?**

"What if Mikan…changes? He turned over to look at his friend

"Why, she is fine the way she is?" **Why is he asking this?**

"Because, I would want a head start when you burn every guy who looks at her to a crisp"

"What?" Ruka showed his phone to Natsume. He snatched the phone out of Ruka's hand and pulled it for a closer look.

"What the hell!" Natsume curled his hands in a fist, and punching the table "Shit" he cursed under his breath, "Why?" He set aside his thought and was about to give Ruka his phone back when he noticed that Ruka had already started running. **I wouldn't want my phone if it was in a crisp too.**

The mail Ruka got:

Sender: Hotaru Iami

Subject: Mikan's Makeover

Attachment: Picture

Ruka, after you have seen this picture, please show it to Hyuuga. I recommend you stay away from him and Mikan today, or else you will be burned into a crisp. Thank You

The Picture: _Mikan with her auburn hair flowing down to her waist. She was wearing a white low V-cut blouse with no sleeves that shows some of her cleavage, the shirt was a low cut which stopped at her navel. She also had form fitting jeans that hugged her thighs, and accented her oval face. She had plump soft pink lips which were irresistible to kiss, and her auburn eyes that shimmered in the light. Mikan body has matured, into a grown womans body now, her flat chest is now a large C-cup, and she grew hips that swayed from side to side as she walked. Mikan has become an irresistible A class hottie._

_Hmm, What will Natsume do? and how is this a part of Hotarus plan? Wait for the Next Chapter_


	2. Phase Two: Acknowledge

Chapter 2: Phase 2: Acknowledge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**I would love to thank for either favoriting my story, or adding me to their alert list:**

**Akatsuki Utaou (Thanks for the review!)**

**CeliaRozanneCourte**

**fearmeppl **

**kur0nek0. **

**pon012 **

**pwenie **

**snowwingz**

**Syao Blossoms **

**takshumi **

**YesThatsme**

**Hey, here's chapter 2, hope you like it, please review!**

You already noticed this but, **bold words** mean the persons thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru, don't you think that these clothes show a lot of skin on me?" she questioned holding up a small printed tee.<p>

"Baka, you don't know fashion, men love to see little on there women, and this will drive Hyuuga crazy" with a gleam in her eye, as she picked up a pair of short shorts.

Mikan had no clue of what Hotaru was talking about, but it made her happy that Natsume would go crazy of her if she wore this. A light blush came upon her face as she left to go buy her new clothes.

Meanwhile, Natsume was locked up in his room, sitting on his bed, thinking on reasons why Mikan would want to change herself. **'Was it because I didn't tell her she was pretty enough, No-no that couldn't be why she is doing this.' 'There must be a reason, maybe she likes someone else!' **He sat himself up and it was as though all his blood flowed to his fist. "I will burn anyone who tries to take Mikan away from me" he said growling when he releasing this angry on punch the wall, leaving a dent. Realizing what he did, he wanted to get out, so he left the room.

He walked out in the hall way, and stopped by Mikan's room. She was now a special star student. She has grown both intelligent and strong. Though Natsume and Hotaru still think she is an idiot. He hesitated to knock on the door, when he felt like someone was behind him.

"Oh, Ruka its you." Releasing the sigh he kept in.

"Sorry about your phone, it k-kind of burned" he stated as he combed his hand through his raven locks

"You don't have to worry about it Natsume, _I am just thankful I'm alive._" he mumbling the last part, though Natsume could still hear it.

"Ruka, do you know why?" he said turning to his friend

"Why, for what?" he questioned with a confused look on his face

"About…Never mind" he walked off leaving Ruka to ponder with their conversation.

Mikan had gotten home at around 9 o'clock pm. when, who-do-you-know is sitting on her balcony. He turned around, Mikan thought she just died and gone to heaven, because before her was a God. His raven hair catches the moonlight in most beautiful and sexy way. His crimson eyes filled with pain and passion that she couldn't resist and wanted to drown in. Over the years Natsume has grown tall and now has a grown mans body, which she thinks has been chiseled by God, to form perfect muscles and some mouth-watering abs. His years of working out and doing missions have paid off.

"Natsume…" was all she was able to make come out of her mouth

"What are you doing here?" she put down her shopping bags and went closer to him. She couldn't help it; it was like her body moved to him automatically.

"I came to see you." His crimson eyes darkened and felt lifeless as he was staring at her.

"Why?" she said carefully, she knew that he was mad, but she didn't know why

"Why are you wearing these kinds of clothes and," he touched her face, "You put on make up" A blush reaped on to Mikan's face as Natsume's warm hand touched her face.

"I-I" but before she could say anything, Natsume grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. He expressed how angry and frustrated with her with a deep and rough kiss. He bit her bottom lip to make her open for him. Mikan didn't know what was wrong, Natsume never bit her to open her mouth, an occasional nibble but never this hard. They broke for air, Mikan was bewildered by Natsume's behavior and before she could ask why, she was cut off.

"Take these clothes off now, and never wear them again" he growled, and walked out the room, but before he could, Mikan grabbed his wristed and pulled him towards her.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you" Natsume shocked that Mikan would actually talk to him like that, made him even more annoyed at the brunet.

"Oh, and you being my boyfriend, is not an acceptable answer."

"Because, I-I…" unable to think of an answer, he pulled his hand away, and head for the door, only to be stopped once more, by a single sentence.

"It because I look hot in these clothes, and you don't want to share me with the public tomorrow?" Tomorrow was a day where the whole academy could wear what ever they wanted to school. The girls fancied this day because they could show off their bodies to the guys. Hotaru being as amazingly genius as she is took this to consideration**. 'This girl was just full of surprises, isn't she?' 'How the hell could she have known that?' **

"Oh what did I hit a bulls eye?" she huffed, as she saw Natsume with his head down.

"You couldn't be far from the truth polka dots," taken by his sentence he continued on "You look ugly in these clothes, and if you wore them tomorrow you would be embarrassing to walk next to" he put his hands in his pockets waiting for an answer from her, but all he got was laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" pissed at her boldness

"Because you're such a bad liar," she stopped to take a breath, "You know you want me to take these off, just so you won't feel the need to touch me."

"Stop flattering yourself" now enrage at how she knew everything he was thinking. His ego, and pride were taking a big dive, and he would do anything to keep them up.

"Ahahaha, Its true right, you are such a pervert you can't keep your hands off me, what was with that kiss then?" she placed her hands on her stomach, because she was laughing so hard.

"I don't want to touch an ugly girl like you, and that kiss is because you were asking so many questions and you pissed me off."

"Well then," she remarked as she stopped laughing and stood of straight and walked towards him, "I dare you to go a week without touching me, and if you can I will do anything you want." She placed her hands on his shoulders and moved to his ear "A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g." she sounded out the words seductively, causing a tingling sensation down his back.

"But if I win, you have to do anything I say, got it?" stepping away from him and placing a finger to her mouth.

"Fine, you're on Polka Dots" and with that he walked out the door. Once the door shut, Mikan dropped to the floor.

"Natsume, I am sorry," tears formed in her eyes. "I am so mean, it just, you need a punishment for your behavior."

Behind the door

'**Damn it, why is she acting like this?' 'What did I just get myself into; there is no way I can last a week without touching her?' 'Wait, I can do this, I can't let her win' 'If I win I can make her do anything I want her to' 'Wait, wait I am not that perverted!' 'I have morals like anyone else' 'But damn that fine body in a cat costume, that would make m- oh damn, I got to get to my room. I need a cold shower fast' **On his way back to his dorm he concluded on something. **'God, help me, I am a pervert'**

In the Cafeteria, The next day:

After Mikan's and Natsume's little talk, Mikan was more determined to make Natsume learn his lesson. She couldn't wimp out now that she made him angry. She needs ways for Natsume to touch her. Mikan was too busy with her thoughts so she didn't hear when Koko wanted her to pass her the salt. Koko, who still hadn't fully mastered his Alice, look over to Mikan so she could pass him the salt, yup, Koko uncontrollable power wining, he read her mind. Koko shot back as his blood flowed from his nose, causing everyone to be alarmed

"Koko, are you alright?" Anna said as she noticed a pool of blood.

"N-N-Natsume" he breathed, Natsume got off the bench to come to his side, reluctantly

"What do you want?" he said coldly as thinking that he just thought of something really perverted

"R-Run, run away your not safe" he stated grabbing on to his tie

"M-Mikan, don't let her…be in the same room as y-you" After he said that he released Natsume's tie and fell unconscious.

Natsume was terrified even though his outer appearance wasn't showing it, he was in turmoil. **'Am I going to lose the bet?'**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :D for some reason I really love knowing what Natsume is thinking. So I love reading fanfictions that show that. I tried to make Mikan, innocent, but also alluring to Natsume. She is always full of surprises! XD<p> 


	3. Phase Three: Confrontation

Chapter 3: Phase 3: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

I would love to thank all the people who commented and favorited me

Sorry Sorry (lol Super Junior, oh how I love K-pop) anyways, sorry that I have not updated in forever, it is because of school and I have been swamped with homework, and finals, but I have a break, so I will try to write. I will answer question about the story's plot and stuff. I appreciate question/and reviews, anything to make the plot better!

Thanks for supporting my first lemon/first story; I hope to become a better writer! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the day…<strong>

Mikan skipped back to her room, giggling as she just though of the perfect idea. Hotaru just called her and told her to grab her wallet and put on a nice outfit. Mikan stopped in her tracks when she saw Natsume sitting down, waiting outside her door.

"Natsume?" he muttered as walked closer to the door.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" she asked leaning down giving Natsume an unintentional perfect view into her shirt.

Natsume looked away, his face a little flushed, as he spoke, "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you" Mikan smirked as she leaned to the side flipping her hair—she had taken off her usual ponytails and let her hair down this afternoon—as she stared at Natsume.

"You're scared, huh?" she teased him. Natsume jumped at her sentence, "You have some nerve polkdots thinking I am scared of you!" he said furiously as he stood up, making known their height difference. Although, Mikan was more than intrigued at how she got a reaction from him.

"You were thinking of all the ways I could seduce you, weren't you?" she smiled, as he walked up closer to him. "Koko's mind reading gave you a scare didn't it? Although, you don't have to worry, I defiantly won't use _that_ till the end." She spoke the word softy. Natsume took a step back unwillingly, leaning up against the wall. Mikan smile grew on her face, as she slid her index finger down his chest and lined the hem of his pants with her finger.

"You can't touch me, but I can certainly touch you, right,?" She whispered into his ear as she stood on her toes, her chest slightly grazing his chest. "Or maybe that to unfair?" she added. It took everything Natsume had to keep composed. He laughed, scoffing at her. She turned her head to meet his crimson eyes, which are filling with confidence.

"What? What is it?" she asks calmly, yet a light thread of angry yet scarceness filled her voice, and Natsume felt it.

"You're getting yourself caught into a giant spider's web, and you don't know how to get out _Sakura_," she felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard him say her name, but Mikan did not give up.

"What makes you think you I don't know how to get out, or on that matter, if I am the one being caught in this web?" she replied, as she was now turning to look at Natsume who was moving so he could put his arms on either side of her on the wall.

He leaned in and whispered to her, "Because, you challenged the big bad spider, and in the end, you will be moaning that spiders name as he takes you" he smirked as he pushed himself off the wall, and headed down for his room

"Oh, Mikan" he said as he turned around. "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me tomorrow" He grinned at Mikan as he stuck his hand in his pockets and left. Leaving Mikan with warmth flooding south, and blood rushing to her face, as she mutter, "We will see, you idiot" as she heads into her room to go get changed.

* * *

><p>I didn't right much, because reading back, It seemed that Natsume was acting so girly. So, I wanted him to be a little manliar in this chapter. So I think their will be 8 more chapters in this fanfic.<p>

Oh, I am also working on a one-shot of Mikan and Natsume, M, and I would love to see what you guys think to hopefully make it a story, maybe, probably not, but I wanted your opinion first. Its not titled yet.


	4. FF New Rules for M Rated Stories

Wahhhhh!

How long has it been since I have updated?

What that long?

I only started writing this for fun, and people are already following the updates for this!

Thank you so much, and I hope you will keep reading!

It turns out that the way my story was progressing, it was going to be unable to be put on FF, so I have a suggestion!

YAY! What is it, you ask?

Simple, every chapter's idea comes from you, review, on how you would like the stories next chapter to go like, and ill make a poll for people to vote on, a new chapter will be posted once the voting has been decided!

I hope you guys can help me out, I need to make a complete 360 on this story!

P.S: I'm almost done with the one-shot of Mikan and Natsume.


End file.
